Cambio de roles
by Nina Parker
Summary: [OU] Gracias a un accidente Kikyō y Kagome cambian de lugar. ¿Qué hará Inuyasha al ver que la situación se da vuelta? •Fic en respuesta al reto propuesto por Kagome Taishou Figueroa del foro ¡Siéntate!•
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes.

En respuesta al reto pedido por:Kagome Taishou Figueroaen el foro** ¡Siéntate!**

_Www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/89914320/1/RETOS-A-PEDIDO-Desafía-tu-imaginación_

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>impió el sudor de su frente, mientras que suspiraba. Que día tan caluroso. Se encontraban caminando desde la mañana y aún no se habían detenido.

—Inuyasha —le llamó—. ¿Podemos detenernos a descansar? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—No, Kagome —contestó él.

—Pero Inuyasha, hemos caminado desde la mañana y no nos hemos detenido. Todos estamos fatigados, no somos como tú —se quejó Higurashi.

—Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome tiene razón, no nos hemos detenido en ningún momento. Nuestro cuerpo se cansa, recuerda que no tenemos la misma resistencia que tú —dijo Miroku, dándole la razón a Kagome.

—Bien… pero será el único descanso, porque si seguimos así nos retrasaremos en la búsqueda de fragmentos. Naraku nos lleva la delantera —dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo serán cinco minutos —dijo Kagome dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas.

—Vamos, Inuyasha, no seas amargado y déjanos descansar un poco —dijo Shippō

Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo para luego sentarse sobre una roca. Y así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que su paz fue interrumpida cuando pudieron percibir una gran aura maligna acercarse.

—Demonios se acercan —dijo con el monje serenidad.

Todos se pusieron de pie y en guardia. Sango aprontó su boomerang, Miroku colocó su mano izquierda sobre su muñeca izquierda, dispuesto a utilizar el agujero negro. Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo de acero.

— ¿Kagome, puedes percibir algún fragmento de la perla? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Sí… —murmuró ella, mientras que fruncía el ceño. No podía ser… ¿Cómo había llegado ella ahí?

Kagome buscó la mirada de su amiga y pudo notar que Miroku ya había notado la presencia de la sacerdotisa fallecida en el lugar.

—Ahí vienen —exclamó Sango señalando la masa de monstruos que se aproximaban. Dio un salto hacia adelante y arrojó con toda su fuerza su Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha agitó su espada realizando el poderoso 'viento cortante', mientras que Miroku lanzaba sus pergaminos.

Por otro lado, Kagome, se mantenía estática. Buscando la ubicación exacta del fragmento de Shikón. Tomó una flecha y disparó, viendo como la flecha era rodeada por aura violácea.

Corrió hacia dónde Inuyasha se encontraba. Desvió su vista hacia un costado y pudo ver a Kikyō junto a las Shinidamachuu.

Inuyasha observó lo que captaba la atención de Kagome y se sorprendió al ver a la sacerdotisa allí. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí?

— ¡Hiraikotsu! —exclamó Sango volviendo a arrojar su boomerang, a la vez que Kikyō disparaba sus flechas.

— ¡Agujero negro! —Miroku dejó al descubierto el vórtice, viendo como los demonios eran absorbidos.

— ¡Detente Miroku, hay un fragmento de la perla en uno de ellos, además tienen demasiado veneno para ti! —Gritó Kagome desde su lugar.

Miroku volvió a cubrir el agujero de su mano y luego se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas. Kagome tenía razón… había absorbido demasiado veneno.

—Acabemos con esto —dijo Inuyasha en un murmullo—. ¡Viento cortante! —exclamó realizando dicho ataque.

—Tú lo has dicho —susurró Kagome tomando una flecha, tensar el arco y luego esperó. Kikyō hizo lo mismo y, cuando pudieron ver al demonio que poseía el fragmento, dispararon al mismo tiempo. Lar saetas llegaron a destino pero las grandes energías espirituales chocaron y crearon una brutal explosión, la cual purificó a todos los demonios restantes. Pero, en el proceso, Kikyō y Kagome salieron despedidas con violencia de sus puestos.

Las sacerdotisas cayeron al suelo, sintiendo el duro golpe. — ¡Kagome, Kikyō! —Oyeron la voz distante del alarmado medio demonio.

Kikyō fue la primera en reaccionar ante los gritos de Inuyasha. Abrió sus ojos y con dificultad se incorporó. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y luego sacudió su cabello. Abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus orbes oscuros y arqueó una de sus finas cejas al sentir la brisa en sus piernas… ¿expuestas?

Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver una hakama verde sumamente corta, en lugar de sus acostumbrados pantalones rojos, y un extraño haori, demasiado ajustado para su gusto. Acarició sus piernas y pudo sentir cada roce. ¿Cómo era posible?

Por su parte, Kagome, se encontraba recostada sobre una roca. Se sentía muy mareada. Se extrañó al no percibir la misma temperatura que sentía en su rostro en sus piernas. Bajó su mirada azulina y reprimió una exclamación al ver que vestía una hakama roja y un haori blanco.

Acarició su rostro y frunció sus labios al notar que su piel ya no era suave y tersa como antes. Era como tocar un plato de loza. Luego de unos segundos y, sin meditarlo mucho, soltó un desgarrador grito.

Entre la nube de polvo, Miroku, Sango y Shippō avanzaron hacia donde ellos creían que estaba ''Kagome'' mientras que Inuyasha se acercó a los saltos al lugar en el que había aterrizado ''Kikyō''.

—Kikyō —le llamó Inuyasha al verla.

—Inuyasha —murmuró levantado la mirada, encontrándose con esos profundos orbes color oro.

—Ka… Kagome —murmuró atónito—. ¡Kagome! —Corrió hacia ella—. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

—No lo sé —murmuró anonadada. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se puso de pie y, sin pensar en el mareo que la invadió, caminó hacia donde estaba Kikyo.

Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con una escena un tanto… cómica; Kikyo tomaba los extremos de la falda y los tironeaba hacia abajo queriendo que, por arte de magia, se alargara hasta, al menos, sus rodillas. Mientras que Miroku, Sango y Shippō observaban estáticos a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome enmudeció al notar que Kikyō tenía su aspecto original, solamente que estaba en un cuerpo vivo, ¡en su cuerpo! Por otro lado ella, estaba con un cuerpo de barro y huesos pero aún conservaba su apariencia. Eso quería decir que solo habían cambiado de 'estado'.

—Debemos… debemos volver a la normalidad —dijo Kagome tratando de disimular su desesperación.

—Sí —Asintió Kikyō, sin dejar su tarea de "estirar" la falda verde que llevaba.

—Se llama falda y no podrás estirarla —dijo Kagome, reteniendo una risilla al ver los gestos de Kikyo.

—Gracias —dijo Kikyō en respuesta sacudiendo la prenda para luego acomodársela.

Kagome trató de relajarse y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando las Shinidamachuu envolvieron su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios hacían? ¡Ella no quería irse! Las serpientes la alzaron, sin importar sus forcejeos y quejidos. — ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó extendiendo el brazo en su dirección.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó gritó Inuyasha antes de que la sacerdotisa desapareciera.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>aminó en silencio junto a Inuyasha. Se sentía algo… incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a caminar junto al medio demonio y a sus amigos. Estaba acostumbrada a la soledad. Además le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a sentir dolor nuevamente si se hería, a sentir el frío, a sentir los roces contra su piel y muchas cosas más. Era simplemente extraño para ella.

—Kikyō —le llamó Inuyasha—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kikyō le miró y, luego de unos segundos de procesar la pregunta, asintió. Inuyasha no despegó su mirada de ella. Parecía como si estuviera preocupado por ella y eso… la alegraba en cierto modo.

—Descansaremos por un rato, ya está anocheciendo —dijo Miroku, sentándose contra un árbol. Sango y Kikyō se detuvieron y se acomodaron, mientras que Shippō recolectaba algunas ramitas para hacer la fogata.

—Iré a buscar leña, ahora vuelvo —dijo Inuyasha, yéndose a los saltos del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>agome suspiró mientras que acomodaba su flequillo. Aún no entendía por qué las malditas Shinidamachuu la habían alejado de Inuyasha. Aunque su aura no se encontraba muy lejos, no lograba descifrar su ubicación exacta.

Se hincó a las orillas del pequeño lago que se ubicaba delante de ella. Mojó sus manos en sus aguas y se sorprendió al no sentir ningún roce. No sentía nada de nada. No podía percibir el frío, el calor, ni siquiera cuando se acariciaba el rostro ella misma. Eso… eso era horrible.

Observó las cristalinas aguas, pudiendo ver su figura en ellas. Sus ojos zafiro, su largo cabello azabache con reflejos azulados, tal vez su piel era más pálida pero, después de eso, todo seguía igual.

— ¿Por qué? —exclamó indignada, golpeando su reflejo en las aguas.

Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Odiaba eso, era un infierno. ¿Cómo demonios Kikyo podía soportar todo eso? Apretó los puños y dejó que su cerquillo ocultara sus parpados.

Odiaba estar así, se sentía muy débil. Sus extremidades le pesaban y cada movimiento le resultaba dificultoso y forzado.

—Kagome… —Abrió los ojos y levantó la vista. Enfocó su mirada en el deño de aquella profunda voz y se sorprendió al verlo a él…

—Inuyasha… —murmuró mientras que se ponía de pie.

El medio demonio soltó los leños que cargaba, cruzó el lago de un salto y aterrizó a su lado. —Kagome… —Se acercó a ella—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

— ¿Si estoy bien? —se preguntó—. ¿Qué si estoy bien? —repitió alzando la voz—. ¿¡Cómo demonios crees que estoy!? ¡Estoy muerta! —estalló—. Esto no está bien, Inuyasha, hace unas horas yo estaba viva y luego fue un gran cambio. No siento lo que toco Inuyasha, no siento la temperatura, no tengo apetito, ¡esto es frustrante! —chilló, sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus frías mejillas—. ¡Siéntate! —exclamó ella, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto. Pero… este nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo, temeroso y luego miró a Kagome.

—No puede ser… —murmuró ocultando sus gemas azules bajo su flequillo azabache.

—Kagome yo… —No sabía qué decir. Estaba muy nervioso y eso era muy notable.

De golpe sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies, su mirada se nubló y luego cayó al suelo. Pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y paso los brazos por debajo de los suyos.

— ¿Has estado absorbiendo almas? —preguntó él a ver como las Shinidamachuu se movían sobre ellos, pero no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado.

—No, —Negó suavemente—, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Tonta —dijo él girándola, para luego alzarla a volandas—. Si no te alimentas de almas no podrás moverte —dijo él.

—No pienso hacerlo —dijo ella—. Me niego rotundamente a adueñarme de almas que no me pertenecen. Prefiero que sean libres y así puedan descansar en paz —dijo cerrando sus ojos, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el cual se sonrojó suavemente.

—Si no lo haces solo serás un cuerpo vacío —le dijo él.

Ella suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás. No tenía deseos de discutir, solo quería disfrutar de la cercanía del Hanyō. Se sobresaltó al sentir como algo caía sobre su cuerpo y luego desaparecía, más no abrió los ojos. Sabía que necesitaba las almas para moverse pero… sentía lástima por los dueños de estas.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus fuerzas renovadas y una vez que recuperó toda su energía, abrió los ojos e hizo un gesto para que las serpientes se alejaran. Luego se soltó del agarre del Hanyō y se alejó un poco.

—Creo que deberías volver con ella —musitó—. Te debe estar esperando —dijo.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, la rodeó y la encaró. — ¿Comprendes que no puedo dejarte sola? —preguntó—. Naraku puede aparecer en cualquier momento y puede atacarte.

—Yo podré defenderme —exclamó señalando el gran arco de madera oscura y el carcaj repleto de flechas que descansaban sobre el suelo.

—Eso no será suficiente, debes volver con nosotros y así hallaremos la forma de poder volverlas a la normalidad —dijo él tomándola por los hombros, apunto de zarandearla para que entrara en razón.

— ¿Y luego qué, Inuyasha? —preguntó soltándose bruscamente—. Irás al encuentro de Kikyo a escondidas como ahora —se atrevió a decir—. Porque en estos instantes estás haciendo conmigo lo mismo que haces con Kikyō. Sales a escondidas para encontrarme y luego simular que nada pasó —dijo ella haciendo ademanes violentos con las manos—. Algún dia deberás decidirte Inuyasha. Esto no puede continuar y ya no importa quién esté o no esté viva aquí. Para ti todo da igual —susurró dándole la espalda.

Él iba a responder pero se interrumpió al oír unos suaves pasos a sus espaldas. Se volteó y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Kikyō. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, notando que había interrumpido una discusión.

En ese momento algo hizo _Click _en la cabeza de Inuyasha. Kagome tenía razón, siempre era la misma historia solo que con los papeles cambiados. Ahora Kagome ocupaba el lugar de Kikyō y Kikyō el de Kagome. No importaba qué hiciera, si seguía así, ambas sufrirían.

—Kagome espera —dijo al ver que ella estaba tomando sus cosas, dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con cierto tono ácido en su voz.

—Yo…

—Sin palabras que decir, como siempre —dijo Higurashi para luego comenzar a alejarse.

—Detente… —exclamó el medio demonio extendiendo un brazo en su dirección, pero su figura ya había sido engullida por la obscuridad, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Kikyō—. Cuando la batalla contra Naraku finalice no podrás posponer tu decisión. Y quiero decirte que yo, al igual que ella, pienso luchas por ti. Cueste lo que cueste —confesó ella.

—Kikyō… tú…

—Deberíamos volver, nos están esperando —dijo ella volteándose para luego comenzar alejarse.

—S-sí —asintió para luego correr tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rumiko Takahashi es dueña de estos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>ikyo se recostó en el tronco de un árbol caído mientras observaba como Inuyasha se atragantaba con su comida.

—Inuyasha come despacio te atragantarás —dijo Kikyō con lentitud.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo se limitó a comer un 'poco' más despacio. Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa, había encontrado otro centro de atención; la mochila amarilla de Kagome. La tomó y abrió el cierre con delicadeza. Luego comenzó a revisar su interior. Se sorprendió al hallar una gran cantidad de objetos que no conocía. Entre ellos estaba un extraño contenedor blando hecho con un raro material brillante de extraña textura. Pudo notar que tenía una inscripción en el frente, entrecerró los ojos y leyó con cuidado.

—Papas fritas —leyó Kikyō en voz alta.

Luego continuó revolviendo y se encontró con unas novedosas canastas flexibles de diferentes colores. Alzó una ceja al ver otra inscripción y la leyó. — ¿_Sopa instantánea_? —pensó. ¿Qué demonios era la sopa instantánea?

—Es comida que trae Kagome de su época, son deliciosas pero algo extrañas —dijo Sango al ver una leve curiosidad en los ojos de la sacerdotisa.

Kikyō asintió y siguió con su búsqueda. Entre todas aquellas cosas insólitas para ella, encontró tres fragmentos encerrados en un extraño cilindro transparente que parecía de cristal.

—Kagome lo llama frasco y, el material con el que está hecho, vidrio. Es parecido al cristal solo que un poco más duro —dijo Shippō. Kikyō volvió a asentir, en muestra de agradecimiento por la información.

Luego de saciar su novedosa curiosidad, dejó la mochila de lado y observó las ropas que llevaba. No entendía cómo la chica del futuro podía andar con prendas tan cortas. ¿Por qué quería ir por ahí enseñando a todos sus piernas? ¿Qué tenía eso de cómodo? Además, seguramente, debía pasar mucho frío en invierno y seguramente no protegía sus piernas como las hakama.

—Kagome dice que es el uniforme que usa diariamente, para ir al instituto —dijo Sango y al ver la cara dudosa de Kikyō continuó—. Ella nos contó que allí, junto con un grupo de chicas y chicos, les enseñan todo lo básico y muchísimas cosas más.

Kikyō asintió y suspiró. Bueno había aprendido algo nuevo sobre la época de Kagome y debía admitir que los avances del hombre eran fascinantes.

Mientras tanto, Kagome, se encontraba merodeando por la zona. Lo sabía porque su aura era muy potente, además porque una Shinidamachuu se había asomado entre el follaje. Pudo notar que Inuyasha también sabía sobre la presencia de la joven, pues, se había tensado y podía notar cierto nerviosismo en él.

Había sentido una opresión en el pecho al verlos juntos. Ella amaba a Inuyasha, no quería dejarlo ir pero sabía que él sentía algo por Kagome y con eso no podía hacer nada.

—La señorita Kagome está cerca —comentó Miroku señalando al bosque.

—Me preguntó por qué Kagome no ha vuelto —dijo Shippō en un suave suspiro.

—No lo sé Shippō, pero todo volverá a la normalidad te lo prometo —dijo en Sango en un susurro para que solo lo escuchara el niño.

Mientras que ellos se encontraban allí, charlando, Kagome estaba perdida en la espesura del bosque, rodeada por las serpientes caza almas.

Tomó entre sus manos un alma que una de las Shinidamachuu le entregaba. En el mismo momento que sus manos tocaron la bola de luz pudo sentir que ésta le transmitía una profunda tristeza.

—Debiste haber sufrido mucho en tu vida—dijo ella para acercando el alma a su pecho para luego absorberla. Al parecer, Kikyō, solo se alimentaba de almas de mujeres en pena, nunca de hombres. Seguramente sería porque buscaba un alma que sintiera algo similar al dolor que ella sentía.

Una de las serpientes se posó delante suyo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos. Con manos temblorosas, acarició su cabeza viendo como esta se recargaba en ellas. Llamaría a Inuyasha con la ayuda de las serpientes, seguramente lo llamarían. Solo debía hacer el intento.

—Ve por Inuyasha —le dijo en un susurro a la Shinidamachuu. Esta se alejó y, siendo seguida por una gran cantidad de serpientes. Suspiró aliviada y, con un poco de esfuerzo, se trepó a la rama de un árbol para luego dedicarse a esperar…

Por su parte, Inuyasha, se encontraba de pie en el borde de un peñasco. Miroku y Sango charlaban en el campamento, Kikyō seguía revolviendo las cosas de Kagome y Shippō volaba por allí en busca de alguna emoción que lo sacara del aburrimiento.

El medio demonio se sorprendió al ver las, ahora, Shinidamachuu de Kagome. Éstas lo envolvieron y lo empujaron a seguirlas. Luego lo dejaron y se adentraron en el bosque siendo seguidas por un Inuyasha apresurado.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha al ver llegar a las serpientes que había enviado llegar donde ella estaba. Las caza almas la envolvieron y luego se dispersaron. Esperaba que Inuyasha viniera, deseaba mucho verlo. Hace tres días que no hablaban, después de todo, ella había permanecido en soledad para permitirse reflexionar sobre la situación.

El Hanyō hizo aparición entre los árboles y pudo notar cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando éste la vio.

—Inuyasha… —murmuró sonriendo de manera tímida.

El nombrado se acercó a ella y la miró con su profunda mirada dorada; esa que tanto le gustaba.

—Ka… gome —susurró observando atentamente a la mujer.

—He visto que Kikyō se ha integrado mucho al grupo —dijo Kagome desviando su mirada—. ¿Me ha reemplazado? —preguntó, con un ligero temblor en su voz, mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

—Nadie podría reemplazarte Kagome —dijo él sorprendiendo a la sacerdotisa—. Ven conmigo… —, dijo y al notar su error un suave sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas—, con nosotros —se apresuró a corregir.

Kagome enfocó su mirada en él, tratando de descifrar si sus palabras eran verdad. Se sentó en la rama que estaba recostada y acomodó su flequillo oscuro.

—Inuyasha… por más que quiera regresar, ella, está allí. No creo que sea buena idea que viajemos juntas luego de todo lo que ha sucedido —dijo ella poniéndose de pie—. Pero… —murmuró acercándose a él cada vez más y, tomando el valor que no tenía, rodeó con sus brazos el torso del joven y descansó su cabeza en su pecho—. Déjame permanecer así un poco más, antes de que te vayas de regreso —dijo cerrando sus ojos.

El híbrido se encontraba aún más confundido. Quería a Kagome, y la veía como mucho más que una amiga, pero sus sentimientos por Kikyō no habían desaparecido, además, aquella promesa que le había hecho, lo ataba a ella. Y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla pero le costaba mucho elegir.

—Kagome… —susurró rodeando tímidamente con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica. Pudo notar que este estaba frío, había perdido su calor.

Ella levantó la vista y pudo notar que su rostro se encontraba más rojo que su haori. Se separó de él y le dio la espalda. Entendía lo de la promesa y el amor que tenía hacia Kikyo, comprendía el dolor de haber caído una trampa que había hecho que odiara a su persona amada pero… ¿Y ella? ¿Qué significaba para él?

—Inuyasha, —le llamó ella mirándolo con intensidad—. Dime, ¿qué significo yo para ti? —preguntó con un deje de curiosidad.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos y enmudeció. ¿Qué demonios le decía?. Vaya, sí que lo había tomado desprevenido. No podía excusarse y esquivar la conversación porque la heriría mucho, pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Además aún estaba muy confundido.

—No me contestarás ¿cierto? —preguntó cerrando sus ojos—. Perdóname, pero, hasta que no te decidas esto no puede seguir así —dijo alejándose de él.

—Espera… Kagome —dijo, tratando de detenerla.

—Llegará el momento en el que tengas todo más claro y podrás elegir —murmuró siendo rodeada y elevada por las Shinidamachuu.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó observando impotente como ella desaparecía pero sin antes mirarle por última vez, con esos ojos azules llenos de soledad—. Kagome… —murmuró bajando la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>abía estado viajando durante por días, en los cuales no habían tenido ninguna noticia de Kagome y eso le preocupaba.

—Inuyasha —le llamó Kikyō—. Te estaba preguntando si te parece bien que nos quedemos aquí —preguntó la joven señalando la casona frente a ellos.

¿Ya habían llegado a la aldea? ¡Vaya, habían llegado rápido! O él había estado demasiado ensimismado como para notarlo.

—Sí, está bien —dijo él distraído.

Kikyō debió la mirada y se introdujo en la mansión. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras les hizo unos suaves ademanes a todos para que entraran.

—Ha conseguido una buena —dijo Shippō observando los alrededores.

Caminaron a las habitaciones charlando tranquilamente. Sango pudo notar los amagos de Kikyō a estirar la falda pero luego, al parecer, recordaba lo que Kagome le había dicho y dejaba a la pobre prenda en paz.

—Iré pasear un poco —dijo Miroku con cierto aire perverso.

—Y yo a vigilarlo —agregó Sango caminando tras él siendo seguida por Shippō.

Kikyō se quedó en silencio, observando a Inuyasha de reojo de a ratos. Suspiró, dándose por vencida, él solo pensaba en Kagome. Estaba demasiado perdido como para notar su compañía.

Se puso de pie y con lentitud caminó hacia la puerta. — ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él, deteniéndola.

—Iré a caminar un poco, así podrás reflexionar en paz —dijo ella dándole un último vistazo para luego marcharse. Dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Camino por los angostos pasillos, al llegar a la salida, se detuvo frente a la puerta. Apoyando su frente en esta y palpando la superficie con ambas manos. Finalmente deslizó el portón y caminó fuera de la casona.

Sus pies la trasladaron de manera torpe por las calles de tierra transitadas por un gran gentío. Sus ojos negros se pasearon por el paisaje de manera distraída mientras que sus manos tomaban con fuerza los extremos de la falda verde. Aún no se acostumbraba a ella.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al bosque. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando había llegado a aquél lugar.

—Kikyō… —murmuró alguien a sus espaldas.

Volteó con rapidez y centró su mirada café en las gemas azules de la persona que yacía delante de ella; Kagome.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con voz suave, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—Me he "escapado", —dijo—, y…

—Ya veo —le cortó Higurashi—. Eres una aventurera —dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Kikyō frunció el ceño y se abstuvo a contestar. No le había gustado el tono que había utilizado Kagome. ¿Acaso creía que por ser fría no le molestaban sus comentarios? ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

—La falda no se puede estirar recuérdalo —dijo al ver que tomaba con fuerza el final de la pollera.

—Sí —Asintió Kikyō desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

—Debes irte, Inuyasha debe estar buscándote —dijo Kagome—. Vete —ordenó.

Kikyō alzó una ceja y negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No, no te preocupes —dijo ella suspirando.

—Bien, entonces seré yo la que me vaya, —dijo Kagome—. Pero antes dime —dijo posando su mano sobre el tronco que se encontraba delante de ella—. ¿Inuyasha… aún piensa en mí? —preguntó. Hace más de dos semanas había sido su último encuentro y desde entonces lo único que había querido era verlo. También había sufrido algunos cambios, como en su carácter. Se había vuelto más fría y frívola, no era la misma de antes. Y al parecer, Kikyō, también había cambiado. Se notaba que estaba más sensible e incluso un poco más alegre que antes.

Esa pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Conocía a Kagome bien poco pero juraría que nunca se habría imaginado interrogándola sobre ese asunto. La consideraba un poco más tímida cuando se refería a sus sentimientos.

—Pues… —no sabía que contestar.

—Olvídalo —dijo Kagome—. Vete —señaló el camino hacia la aldea—. Todos deben estar preocupados por ti, es hora de que te marches —En ese momento las Shinidamachuu rodearon a Kikyō, incitándola a que se alejara—. Cuida de Inuyasha, por favor, —le pidió dándole una mirada nostálgica.

Kikyō asintió con suavidad. Ella le habría pedido lo mismo si lo papeles estuvieran al revés.

—Adiós —se despidió Higurashi, siendo alzada por las serpientes caza almas. Kikyō contempló la silueta de la sacerdotisa alejarse hasta desaparecer en una bola de luz; dejándola en completa soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>Esto sigue aún.<p>

Y, Sayra, mi amor, estoy tratando de hacer o que me pediste. Como notarán, a pedido de Sayra, estoy tratando de que sus personalidades muten. Pero no a tal punto de que sea un OoC. Solo es para complacer a mi querida Kagome Taishou Figueroa. Este capítulo ha salido corto pero espero que valga la pena.

Verán que Kikyō comenzará a parecerse un poco más a Kagome en carácter, conservando factores fundamentales de su personalidad, y lo mismo pasará con Kagome.

Bueno muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y espero que dejen más :)

¡Habrá un próximo capítulo y no sé si será el último!

Besos & Abrazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes.

* * *

><p>Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la niña que la acompañaba. Sus labios le regalaron una autentica sonrisa, a la vez que ésta le devolvía el gesto.<p>

—Señorita Kagome, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos —halagó la niña—. Cuando sea grande me gustaría ser una sacerdotisa, igual que usted —dijo la pequeña entusiasmada.

Kagome rió ante las ocurrencias de la niña. —Creo que serías una gran esposa en lugar de sacerdotisa —dijo Kagome agachándose a su altura.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto que sí —Asintió, observando el entusiasmo en el rostro de la niña.

De repente el viento cambió de dirección de manera brusca. La suave brisa se convirtió en una fuerte ventolera. Sus cabellos se agitaban violentamente, mostrando la fuerza de los ventarrones.

—Ve, corre y refúgiate, rápido —dijo la mujer, empujando suavemente a la niña, incitándola a irse. Ésta la obedeció y corrió hacia su cabaña.

Kagome se tambaleó al sentir un fuerte y repentino mareo. Levantó la vista y pestañó varias veces, tratando de enfocar bien su vista. Si no se equivocaba, había varias esferas de luz alejándose, siendo arrastradas por el viento. ¿Cómo era posible que las almas escaparan de su cuerpo? ¿Eso era normal?

Oyó un distante grito, proveniente de Kotōmi, la pequeña niña que estaba antes con ella. La pequeña le hacía señas para que se acercara y la llamaba con insistencia.

— ¡No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien! —le dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia el bosque. Debía hallar la razón de aquel brusco cambio de dirección de los vientos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando los gritos de la niña. Trastabilló y calló al duro suelo, embarrando todo su traje de sacerdotisa.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como una Shinidamachuu gigantesca de color granate. Entrecerró los ojos y se arrodilló en el suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aire.

El demonio la miró con sus profundos ojos azules y gruñó. Ella pudo sentir algo desprenderse de su cuerpo y, en ese mismo instante, pudo nota que aquel demonios era el que estaba absorbiendo sus almas.

Estiró su brazo en un intento inútil de alcanzar su arco. Su mano cayó al suelo, inerte. Ella dejó caer su cabeza, enterrando su rostro en la tierra. Se sentía demasiado débil.

Con sus últimas fuerzas logró rodar hasta quedar acostada de espaldas, para dedicarse a contemplar el cielo mientras que ese demonio chupaba lo único que la mantenía con vida en aquellos momentos.

Había estado viajando por días luego de aquel encuentro con Kikyō. Y así había llegado a aquella aldea. Hace un par de días que había arribado allí y tenía planeado irse dentro de dos noches, aunque, dudaba que pudiera salir de allí.

De golpe un recuerdo de Inuyasha asaltó su mente. Sus profundos ojos dorados mirándola con tristeza, disculpándose y explicándole por qué no podía quedarse. Pero ella había decidido permanecer a su lado, enfrentándose a todo mal que los acechara; incluso _Kikyō._

Pudo ver como las serpientes caza almas sobrevolaban sobre ella, pero no se acercaban. Seguramente por aquella cosa roja que se parecía a una de ellas, solamente que evolucionada por cien.

—Inuyasha —murmuró, mientras que su vista se ponía cada vez más y más borrosa. ¡No! Ella no quería quedar allí, tirada esperando no poder moverse más. Pero era todo lo que podía hacer…

Caminaron en silencio, Inuyasha delante y Kikyō detrás de él. Eso dos estaban cada vez más unidos, aunque, ya no era el mismo Inuyasha de siempre.

De golpe el viento tomó un brusco cambio de dirección, alertando los sentidos del medio demonio.

—Hay un demonio cerca —dijo él posando su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—Así es —dijo Sango tomando su boomerang.

Kikyō tomó el arco rojizo que cargaba con cautela y lentitud, y esperó a que el demonio apareciera.

—Está en aquel bosque —dijo Miroku señalando la frondosa arboleda del frente.

—Vamos —dijo Kikyō suavemente, esperando a que los demás comenzaran a moverse.

Inuyasha se tensó al reconocer el olor a jazmines y vainilla mezclados con el olor a muerte. Oh no… _Kagome…_

—Ella está ahí —dijo Kikyō suavemente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El medio demonio no dijo nada, solo se hincó en el suelo, esperando a que ella subiera a su espalda. Se estaba acostumbrando a llevarla así, después de todo, se trasladaban mucho más rápido.

Kikyō dudó un poco, preguntándose si la falda que llevaba no se levantaría y dejaría al descubierto cosas _intimas._

Finalmente subió a la espalda del Hanyō y éste comenzó a correr velozmente. Kikyō se aferró con fuerza a su espalda.

Inuyasha dio grandes saltos, acercándose cada vez más al corazón del bosque. Se detuvo de golpe al divisar el cuerpo de Kagome tirando en el suelo.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó Inuyasha soltando a Kikyō y corrió hacia ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su lado, una gigantesca Shinidamachuu rojiza se interpuso con un gutural gruñido.

—Es igual a la que me atacó aquella vez —dijo Kikyō tomando una flecha.

—Está absorbiendo las almas de la señorita Kagome —dijo Miroku señalando al monstruo.

— ¡Acabémoslo! —exclamó Sango arrojando su boomerang con extremada fuerza. El Hiraikotsu de la mujer alcanzó a la serpiente y dividió su cuerpo a la mitad—. Exterminada —murmuró la castaña.

Inuyasha alzó a Kagome a volandas y pudo ver como en ese mismo momento las Shinidamachuu se precipitaban sobre ella y depositaban almas en el vacío cuerpo de la muchacha.

Su cuerpo emitió una tenue luz blanca cada vez que un alma entraba en el molde hecho de barro y huesos.

—I-Inuyasha —balbuceó abriendo lentamente los ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el medio demonio dejándola en el suelo, de la manera más delicada posible.

—Excelencia, hay un río por allá, ¿qué le parece si vamos a juntar un poco de agua? —preguntó la castaña.

—Me parece bien, vamos Shippō —dijo él tomando al niño por su cola, arrastrándolo lejos.

—Los acompaño —dijo Kikyō siguiéndolos.

—No es necesario que se vayan yo… —Fue ignorada, todos desaparecieron de su vista.

Suspiró resignada. Se soltó el cabello, se peinó un poco y observó a Inuyasha. Sus profundos ojos color oro la estudiaban con mucho detallismo. Algo que no era común en él.

— ¿Por qué no vas con ella? —preguntó con parsimonia.

— ¿Por qué no volviste con nosotros? —preguntó él desviando la mirada.

Kagome le dio la espalda y se abrazó a sí misma. Ocultó sus orbes azules bajo su flequillo e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

—No puedo, ella está allí. Y, como ya te lo he dicho, no lo soportaría. Tú te irías con ella y yo… yo ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí —dijo la muchacha con voz suave.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —preguntó él con voz áspera—. Prometiste permanecer a mi lado… pero no lo haces —dijo con el ceño notablemente fruncido y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Además no soportaría ver a Kikyō disfrutando de su vitalidad mientras que para mí el tiempo está detenido, Inuyasha, no puedo sentir nada. Mi corazón no late y eso es lo que más me duele —dijo en un murmullo.

— ¡Esas son puras tonterías! —exclamó él—. ¡Tal vez tú tengas un gran odio hacia ti en estos momentos… en cambio… yo no! ¡No hubo un día en el que dejara de pensar en ti, Kagome! —exclamó.

Kagome rió de manera estruendosa, como si se tratara de un chiste. Uno de mal gusto. — ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy, Inuyasha? —preguntó—. Son las mismas palabras que le dijiste a Kikyō hace un año —Se volteó a verle bruscamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, odiaba verla llorar, además no tenía nada que decir. Ni si quiera sabía cómo responder a lo que ella le había dicho.

Kagome tomó entre sus manos un alma y la observó con atención. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. El alma desapareció entre sus manos al igual que la esperanza de estar junto a Inuyasha algún día.

Se acercó a él y se inclinó hacia delante, cerrando sus ojos con lentitud mientras que colocaba sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

—Inuyasha… —suspiró ella apunto de unir sus labios con los de él.

—Kagome… ¿qué demonios haces? —Al oírlo decir aquello la magia se rompió.

Se alejó bruscamente y le dio la espalda. Se cruzó de brazos y ocultó sus gemas azulinas bajo su flequillo.

—Siempre he tenido razón, esto nunca cambiará —murmuró.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kagome? —preguntó sonrojado.

— ¡Hablo de esto! —Estalló Higurashi—. Siempre es lo mismo, nunca te decides por alguna de las dos —dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras que las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas—. Sigues siendo el mismo muchacho indeciso de siempre —dijo con un poco más de calma.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No se quedaría callado mientras que Kagome sacaba los trapitos al sol, no lo permitiría.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! —exclamó dando un paso hacia adelante—. Siempre tienes las palabras para criticarme o reclamarme, sin importar cómo o cuando sea —dijo furioso.

—Pues por algo lo digo, tal vez, si me escucharas un poco más, notarías que tengo razón —dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estás enfadada! —confesó el cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Idiota! —Exclamó con un leve temblor en su voz—. Me refiero a lo que acaba de pasar, iba a… —carraspeó—. Iba a… —Cerró la boca y frunció el ceño—. ¡Al diablo lo que iba a hacer! —exclamó con coraje.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella con la velocidad de un rayo y la aprisionó contra el ancho tronco de un árbol. — ¡No me importa lo que pienses ahora! —exclamó—. Solo quiero que te quedes con nosotros y que no te marches —confesó mientras que los colores se le subían al rostro.

—Inuyasha… —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Volvió a hacer el intento, poniéndose de puntas de pie, para así poder unir sus labios en un suave beso.

Al principio Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido pero finalmente terminó correspondiendo aquel beso. Ella, al ve este gesto, abrazó el cuerpo del joven mientras que él rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

El beso se rompió cuando el aire pidió clemencia. Se observaron sonrojados y con las miradas brillantes, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Kagome recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y ocultó sus orbes zafiro bajo sus blanco parpados, dedicándose a oír los acompasados latidos del corazón de Inuyasha.

Oyeron unas ramas quebrarse a sus espaldas. Inuyasha volteó a ver quién había provocado aquel sonido, sin soltar a la sacerdotisa.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver parte del uniforme verde y algunos mechones de aquella melena negra asomarse entre las hojas.

—Kikyō… —susurró sorprendido.

Kagome se tensó al escuchar aquello. Oh no… eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¡El universo la odiaba! ¡Oh sí, eso debía ser!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Y, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque me ha quedado algo OoC pero bueno.

Sayra, preciosa, espero que te haya gustado C:

En fin, ojalá hayan disfrutado.

¡Dejen reviews!

Besos & abrazos


End file.
